That's Forbidden Series: Life Becomes Magical
by Emmy LJ
Summary: A Draco Malfoy love story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Sapphire Perkins. I'm a first year. I've heard Harry Potter is a second year, so I'll enjoy being at Hogwarts. I feel like it's an accomplishment to be at Hogwarts at the same time as a wizarding world celebrity. Well then, on with the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I went to get the post. Now, I'm staring at a letter from a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's for me. I open it. I've been accepted to Hogwarts. But, I'm not quite sure where to find my school supplies. I don't think I know magic, and I know my parents don't know magic. They're just farmers. Well, I guess I should figure out where to find all these things. Well, it says what shops they're at, but I'm not quite sure where to find these shops.

~One Week Later~

Well, I'm at the King's Cross Station, trying to find platform 9 and 3/4. "Bye, Mum. Bye, Daddy. I'll miss you", I hug my parents. "Ellie, I love you. Will you be ok while I'm gone?", I ask my younger sister, Elizabeth. "I will. I have my friends at school and Cow. Cow might miss you, though." "Well, I'll miss Cow as well." Cow is our speckled horse. "Write us when you get to your independant school.", my mum replies. "Bye, guys. I love you.", I say. "We love you too.", they exclaim at the same time. They walk out the tran station and I go back to trying to find platform 9 and 3/4. There's some people that have the same supplies that are on my supply list. "Excuse me, do you know where platform 9 and 3/4 is?", I ask. A small woman with red hair and 6 kids replies, "We're going to the same place as you dear, just follow us. Are you a first year?" "Yes. This is my first year. Where did you find your supplies?", I answer. "As soon as you get off the train, tell a big, hairy man that you have no school supplies. He can help you. He'll be helping the other students . His name is Hagrid." "Oh, by the way, that's Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy. It's also Ginny's first year.", she says, pointing each kid she has. I'm thinking Harry is not a blood relative. All of them except for Harry has ginger hair and freckles. And I'm pretty sure that Fred and George are twins. Fred runs into a wall, but passes through. Then George does the same, then Percy, then Ginny and I go at the same time following her parents. "Wow, that's a big train.", Ginny says. "Yeah.", I reply in amazement. "Come on, boys and girls, on the train.", says a big, tall, hairy man. I'm pretty sure that's Hagrid. We all get on the train. Me and Ginny follow the twins. We ride on the train for a few hours before realizing that we left the other two boys that were with Ginny and her siblings earlier. "What are we going to do?", Ginny asks. "I don't know. This is a first for me!", I exclaim. "Maybe they're in another car." We stop worrying and start thinking that that's the case. We soon reach a huge castle that probably has 8 or 9 floors. We all get on boats and ride on the boat from the train to the castle. We get out and are all greeted by a tall, elderly lady with gray hair. She says her name, Minerva McGonagall, then she gives a speech about something called the sorting hat and the Start-Of-Term feast. we all form a line and go into a huge room with floating candelabras and lots of food and 4 very long tables. I wait patiently. "Sapphire Perkins.", Professor McGonagall calls me up to see the sorting hat. Turns out, the sorting hat is a talking hat. "Not ambitious, not very patient either, not very daring, better be Ravenclaw!", says the Sorting Hat.  
And now I'm in Ravenclaw. I sit down at the table. "Hi. You seem lonely. I'm Luna Lovegood." says a girl with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. "Hi, I'm Sapphire, Sapphire Perkins." "I'm guessing you're called Sapphire after your eyes.", she says. It's true, my eyes are the reason behind my name. They are the exact color of a sapphire, and my hair is jet black. "Yes, it is. I hate it, though." "They're rare and pretty, though." We talk and eat before we are sent to our dorms/common rooms. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, Sapph.", Ginny says, passing by me in the hall. It's my second day of school and so far, I like it. I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster. Anyway, I have a meeting with him to discuss things like how he knows I'm a witch and things like that. It's today, during free period. And after class,  
Hagrid is taking me to get my supplies. "Hey, Ginny. How are you enjoying Hogwarts?", I ask Ginny. "It's very nice and the people are nice as well. Do you like it?" "Very much."

~During the meeting~

"Professor Dumbledore, do you know of any students named Rebecca Astor and William Perkins?", I ask. They are my parents. "No, dear. I'm afraid I haven't." "Oh.  
That's ok, then. Thank you for your help." I say as I walk out of his office. I can't believe it. My parent's aren't magic folk.

~Later that day~

"Sorry!", I exclaim as I run into someone. "You should be. My father will hear about this.", says a pale, blonde, grey eyed boy. "What does your father have to do with anything?", I ask. "He has everything to do with this. He works for the Ministry of Magic. He could get you expelled for bothering me." "I accidentally ran into you. How is that bothering you?" "It is.", he huffs and storms off. I run into someone else. "I'm am so sorry!", I blurt out. "No, it's ok.", a soft voice says quietly.  
"Thank you.", I say as she hands me my books. "I'm Hermione Granger." "I'm Sapphire Perkins." "Maybe we could go to the library later." "Sure. I'll meet you after class.", I say as I run towards potions class. I hope she'll be my friend.

~Later while shopping~

So, what kind of pet do you want? Owl, cat or toad?", Hagrid asks. "Um, well, probably not a toad, we have plenty of those on my farm. But I've had a cat before and she was rude so probably an owl. Though that's a peculiar pet." "Nah, it's not a peculiar pet in the wizarding world." "My parents don't know magic."  
"Well, that would explain why an owl is a peculiar pet to you. But we all love you just the same." "Well then, thank you, Hagrid. I love you just the same even if you are big and hairy." "Perhaps we should find you a wand as well. After finding the perfect owl, whose name is Cleo and she's brown with white speckles, hours of finding books and an hour of finding a wand, we head back to Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What can you tell me about being born from nonmagic people?", I whisper to Hermione. "Well, I can't tell you much. But there's probably some books on it.", she replies, handing me a book entitled, "Muggle Borns: All You Need to Know". I find a few more books and head to the Ravenclaw common room. Me and Luna talk about random stuff. "So, what kind of wand do you have?", Luna asks me. "Ash wood, unicorn hair core, and 12 and a half inches. You?", I reply. "I'm afraid I can't say. Mr. Ollivander made it specially for me, and he didn't even tell me what kind of wand it was." We talk for a while, then go to bed.

~The Next Day~

"I'm so sorry!", I utter as I bump into yet another person and drop all of my books. "You again?", says the blonde kid from yesterday. "Yes, me.", I reply. "I never got a name from you." "Why do you need my name?" "So I can at least make fun of you properly." "Sapphire Perkins. How about you?" "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." "Well, Draco Malfoy, if you must know, you picked up one of my books." "A book on Muggle Borns, eh? You friends with one?" "No." "Oh, you are one?"  
"No, I just wanted to know about them." "Sure. I know a mudblood when I see one." "Mudblood?! You take that back, Malfoy!", Hermione yells at him from behind me. "Oh, I remember. You're a mudblood as well, Granger." Ron, Ginny's brother that's around our age, walks up to Draco and says through gritted teeth, "Say mud blood one more time. I dare you." "What's the leprechaun gonna do? Oh, right, I forgot, he's dating the mudblood.", Draco replies sarcastically. Ron then punches him. Draco then punches him back. "Mr. Weasley! Mr. Malfoy!", Professor McGonagall yells at them. "Which one of you started this argument?!" "It was technically Sapphire Perkins!", Draco points at me. "No, it wasn't! You started it by calling me and Hermione mudbloods!", I yell at him. "Since none of you want to own up to your mistakes, all four of you will receive detention." "But-", Draco tries to cut in. "No buts, Mr. Malfoy. I expect to see all of you in my offfice at 5 p.m. exactly. You and Mr. Weasley go to the nurse's office while I escort these young ladies to class." "Yes, ma'am.", Draco and Ron say at the same time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"All four of you are going to clean up the attic.", Professor McGonagall instructs us. "Attic? I didn't even know Hogwarts had an attic.", Draco says. "I'm sending Cedric Diggory and Percy Weasley to make sure nothing gets broken and no one gets hurt. You are to dust, sweep, and mop. You'll start 9:00 tomorrow morning since it's the weekend,", Professor McGonagall tells us. "But what about the Quidditch match?", the two boys asks at the same time. "You'll have to miss it, I suppose.", Professor McGonagall says. We all head off to our common rooms and and go to bed shortly after.

~The Next Morning~

"Lumos.", Hermione says as a light comes out of her wand. She then searches for the light switch. Draco starts ranting about how unfair it is that he has to clean up when it's not his fault we're up here. "Langlock.", I cast a spell on him. Langlock glues his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Sapphire!", Hermione and Ron yell at me at the same time. "Fine. Finite Incantatum.", I say stopping the spell. "How dare you?! Do you know what my father could do to you for doing that?!", Draco rants on. "On second thought, do that again.", Ron says. "Ronald!", Hermione screams as she hits him with a book that was lying on the floor. "What?", Ron says, trying to be innocent. "Let's just clean. If we clean quickly we can still make it to the Quidditch game.", I explain. "Draco and Sapphire, you take the left room. Ron and I will take the right room.", Hermione says as her and Ron run to the other room and start cleaning. "What?! Why? Why?", I ask. "Ugh. Why'd I get stuck with you?", Draco complains. I copy him. "My father will hear about this." "Sure he will. Did he ever hear about me 'annoying you'?" "No."  
"So, why not?" "Because." "Just admit that you actually like me." "No, I don't. You're a stupid mudblood." "Incarcerous.", I cast the spell on Draco. That ties him up. "Langlock.", I cast another spell on him. "Now what are you gonna do, Draco?" "Sapphire Perkins! Stop those spells right now.", Percy Weasley instructs me. "Ugh. Finite Incantatum." Draco falls on his face and busts his lip. "I'm gonna go see where Cedric is and see why he's late. I'll be right back.", Percy Weasley says while walking out of the room. "Come here.", I pull Draco out of the floor. "Episkey.", I cast the spell, fixing his lip. "Ow! Thanks, Sapphire.", Draco says. "I know you don't mean that." "Well, fine then, if you don't want my apology." "Why apologize when you don't mean it?" "Stupid mudblood.", he whispers. "I hate you so much, Draco Malfoy." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been three months since I started going to Hogwarts. I really like it, other than Draco Malfoy. There's a quidditch game today. I'm going to support Gryffindor. I'm now friends with Harry Potter, that's why I'm going to the game today. I'm sitting with Ron. "So, do you like quidditch?", Ron asks me. "Yeah. I'm not athletic, though, so you probably won't see me on the field." "Harry!", Ron and I exclaim at the same time when we see Harry. "I'm wishing you luck. I hope you win.", I tell Harry. "Thanks, Sapphire.", Harry replies. "I'm sorry to break up the chit chat, but there's something you all need to see.", Professor McGonagall joins in on our conversation. "Yes, Professor McGonagall?", Ron asks. "Miss Granger, she's, she's been petrified." "No!", we all exclaim at the same. She then leads us to the hospital wing.

~Later that evening~

Ron and I are still at the hospital wing. I told Ron I'd stay with him while he was visiting Hermione. "Night, 'Mione.", Ron whispers and kisses Hermione on the forehead. "You love her, don't you?", I ask. "Yes, very much. She's like a second sister to me." "I didn't mean it that way, Ronald." He says good bye for the night, the we head to our houses and go to bed.

~The next day~

I'm awoken by a hyper Luna and a pillow smashing into my face. "Oi!" I scream, as I sit straight up. "What was that about?", I ask her. With a wild look in her eyes she asks, "What was that about?" "What was what about?", I reply. "You stayed out really late last night, and you, Ron, and Professor McGonagall were headed somewhere very quickly." "It's none of your business.", I say as I feed Cleo. "Well, did you hear what happened to Hermione?" "Yes, I did." I saw it with my own eyes. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's Christmas break. The Weasleys are taking me back to my house. "We're here, Sapph.", Ginny tells me. "Come inside, guys. I want you to meet my family." "We could never impose.", Mrs. Weasley says. "No, you're not imposing. I'll tell them that you're the ones that have been taking care of me while I've been away at the academy." "The academy?", Mrs. Weasley asks. "Yeah, it's like Hogwarts. You live at the school but you don't learn magic." "Oh." "Guys, magic is not tolerated in my home, well because my parents are muggles. So, if you could all put your wands in the car and act like muggles." "How do we do that?", Mr. Weasley asks. "Well, act like you know absolutely no levitation spells and jinx spells. And Harry, don't speak parseltongue. So, basically, don't act like yourself. And muggles are not called muggles in the muggle world. We're are called people or person. People is multiple and person is singular." "Ok.", Mr. Weasley replies. I knock on the door. "Mum! Daddy!", I yell as I open the door. "Sapphire!", they come running to me. "Hi, Mum. Hi, Daddy. These are the people that took me in while I was away at school." "That was very lovely of you. There's lots of you." "Yes, mum. There is. There's Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Bill and Ginny.," I point to each of them as I say their name. "Hi, I'm Rebecca and this is my husband, William. And our daughter, Elizabeth, is upstairs.", my mom says. "I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur. And yes, all of these are my children. Except for Harry. But, he's pretty much my son. I also have another one that's mine. He lives in Romania." My parents keep talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I head upstairs. "Ellie! I'm home!" "Gem!", my little sister runs out of her room.  
"Oh, I missed you! You're getting big." "You're here just in time for my eighth birthday." "Of course I am. I would never miss your birthday." "Yay. I want a pony."  
"I don't know if I can get that for you. But I'll try to get something that you'll love." "Ok." "Hey, why don't you come downstairs with me?" "Ok." We walk down to the living room. "Ellie, these are the people that have been taking care of me since I left." "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. There's alot of you." I name all of them to Ellie.  
"Guys, my room is upstairs if you wanna go up there. But be careful, the left side is Elizabeth's side of the room." "Ok.", they all say at the same time. Me, Ron and Ginny head upstairs to my room. "So, will you guys be staying?", I ask. "Possibly. We don't care where we are, we just like being together for Christmas. It's a Weasley thing.", Ron replies. "I really hope you can stay. It would be very nice." "Yeah, it would be nice. Your family seems very kind.", Ginny replies. "Do you guys think that Ellizabeth is also a witch?" "Yeah, she shows signs. Very calm and level headed. And she seems very likely to be a quidditch beater.", Ron says happily. "She seems like a Hufflepuff. She seems loyal and friendly." Elizabeth walks in. "Were you guys talking about me?", she asks starry eyed. "Why do you ask?", I reply. "Well, I heard Elizabeth, calm, level headed, loyal and friendly." "Why, yes, we were talking about you. You are all of those things.", I say as I sit Ellie in my lap. "So, how is it living in Ireland?", Ron asks. "Very nice. Very pretty and very kind people. How is it living in England?" "The same.", Ron answers.  
We spend Christmas break together, as one huge family.


End file.
